


Tell Me Something

by Interstella



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Plotless Fluff, just fluff, pre-game, unbetad, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstella/pseuds/Interstella
Summary: “Tell me something you've never told anyone else.”The words were out of Prompto's mouth before he could even think about them.





	Tell Me Something

**Author's Note:**

> Total fluff. Little angst. Mostly fluff. FLUFFY. 
> 
> This actually took me longer to write than the first 14k of my latest longfic... I have trouble with fluff... 
> 
> Enjoy

“Tell me something you've never told anyone else.”   
  
The words were out of Prompto's mouth before he could even think about them. It wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence for him to just _speak_ around Noct, their friendship had progressed to the point where he wasn't quite so worried about saying the wrong thing anymore.   
  
But this might have been pushing it.   
  
“What?” The prince didn't sound upset, more surprised than anything else, but his response made Prompto want to back-pedal.   
  
“Eh. Sorry. Just something I saw in a shitty movie.” Prompto tried to laugh it off, keeping his eyes trained on the stars above them. Or what he could see of them, anyway. The shimmering magic of the king's wall and the city lights were blocking all but the brightest.   
  
There was a shuffling beside him as Noct adjusted his position, his shoulder brushing gently against Prompto's for a moment. He was quiet, and Prompto assumed that he was letting the subject drop, but after a moment, he spoke.   
  
“I'm gay.” Noct admitted, his voice quiet but not ashamed.   
  
“Huh?” Prompto turned to his side and propped himself up on his elbow.   
  
“You asked me to tell you something I've never told anyone else.” Noct remained on his back, his eyes never leaving the shimmering sky.   
  
“Huh.” Prompto studied his friend for a moment, “You know there's nothing wrong with that, right?” He questioned, wondering why he'd never told anyone. “I kinda expected you to tell me you secretly liked pumpkin or something, not come out.” He tried to laugh it off, and was rewarded by a chuckle from Noct.   
  
“Yeah.” The future king shrugged. “No. I know there's nothing wrong with being gay.” He muttered, “But there _is_ a problem with being a gay _prince_.”   
  
Prompto snorted. “Dude, you can just be the 'prince of gay'.” He suggested, earning a small huff of laughter from his friend.   
  
They fell into a comfortable silence again and Prompto lowered himself down onto his back to look at the sky again. It was starting to get a little chilly, but he had no intention of moving. There was something almost magical about this moment, almost as if it was in a storybook, and he loathed to let that feeling go.   
  
“I'm the only heir to the throne.” Noct spoke again, voice a little sad. Prompto couldn't help but move to comfort him, his hand gently brushing Noct's in a way that he hoped showed he was there for him. After a moment, a pinky finger curled around his own.   
  
“I'm expected to produce my own heir some day.” Noct continued, and Prompto squeezed the small finger in his own, letting him know that he was there and he was listening. “So if I come out....” Noct shook his head and let out a sigh. “I just... can't be gay.” He finally said.   
  
Prompto mulled that over for a moment before shifting, once again supporting himself on his elbow to look down on his friend. “You never heard of surrogacy?” He questioned, trying to keep his tone supportive and serious. Even he could tell that this wasn't the time for jokes.   
  
Noct shrugged, still not meeting Prompto's eyes. “There's still the whole 'public image' thing to worry about. People probably wont take too kindly to having a gay monarch.”   
  
“Fuck the homophobes dude.” Prompto finally got Noct to meet his eyes. The prince had an amused look on his face and he let out a small laugh.   
  
“Pretty sure that would just make things worse.” He pointed out, and Prompto laughed, realising his accidental pun.   
  
“No. But for real. It's the eight century. People need to grow up.” Prompto grumbled.  
  
“We have a lot of old fashioned people in the citadel.” Noct admitted. “Glad you're not like that.”   
  
“Why would I be?” Prompto questioned, “What you do with what's in your pants is like, no-one's business but yours and whoever you're doing it with.” He shrugged. “Just don't stick your dick in me without asking first, and we're all good.”   
  
Noct laughed and shook his head, amusement clear in his features. “You know, saying it like that implies that if I asked you'd say yes.” He pointed out, teasing Prompto slightly.   
  
Unlike Noct, Prompto hadn't been given lessons on how to exactly word things to get your _precise_ meaning across, and Noct often pointed out how his words could be taken wrongly.   
  
But this time, Prompto just shrugged. “I mean, probably.” He admitted, feeling his skin heat up and his cheeks redden. But he didn't take the words back, even when Noct's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly. When Noct stayed silent for a few seconds too long, Prompto just shrugged and looked away.   
  
He was kind of surprised that Noct _hadn't_ noticed his not-so-tiny crush by now, and this was the closest they had ever come to actually talking about it. While a large part of Prompto's brain was yelling _abort! abort!_ The rest of him was kind of invested in the conversation.   
  
At least this way he wouldn't have to hide it any more.   
  
“Oh.” After an excruciating silence, Noct finally managed to mutter a sound. A soft breath accompanied by an even softer word. Then, he cleared his throat. “What- What if I-” The prince was sounding nervous now, but Prompto still couldn't quite make himself look at his friend.   
  
“What if I asked to kiss you?” Noct's question was quiet, timid, and _that_ was what got Prompto to turn to face his friend.   
  
Noct was burning as red as Prompto was sure he himself was. His mouth was still hung open slightly, his eyes still wide and the look of astonishment seemed to be permanently etched onto his skin, but he was looking at Prompto in a way that Prompto had never expected.   
  
With a surge of sudden confidence, Prompto sat up and simply lifted the hand he was still holding. He brought their connected fingers up and laid a soft kiss on Noct's knuckle. “Then I'd say,” He spoke, not lowering the hand, his eyes locked on to Noct's. “Not out here because I'm freezing my balls off.” He answered with a smirk.   
  
Noct seemed to take it the wrong way, as if Prompto was simply teasing him. He rolled his eyes and yanked his hand away, “Jerk.” He muttered, going along with what he thought was simple ribbing. His face was still scarlet, but he didn't seem to be too upset.   
  
Had he been the one teasing Prompto? Joking around like they had so many times in the past? After hearing Noct's confession, maybe Prompto was simply reading too much into things. Or maybe he wasn't.   
  
“Dude. I'm serious.” Prompto muttered, wrapping his arms around himself. “Next time you want to go star gazing on top of your apartment, let's bring blankets, okay?” After a moment, he stood and looked down at Noct, offering him his hand.   
  
The prince took it, still looking amused, but he shivered and Prompto decided that his point had been made. He hoisted the other to his feet but miscalculated slightly, causing him to stumble into his arms. “Totally did that on purpose.” Prompto quipped, arm automatically going around Noct's shoulder's to steady him, pulling him closer to his chest as he did so.   
  
He'd expected some sort of smart ass reply from Noct, or even just a groan at his bad joke. Possibly a smack to the shoulder. Instead, the prince let out a tired sigh and leaned his head forward, resting it on Prompto's shoulder.   
  
“C'mon sleeping beauty, let's get inside.” Prompto muttered, not quite sure what Noct's behaviour meant, but realising that he was probably just tired. He didn't want a repeat of the time Noct had literally fallen asleep on him. Especially not on a roof.   
  
So Prompto lead the way back inside the building, and then back into Noct's apartment, glad that Noct had finally cut through the red tape and given Prompto a key (and a mini heart attack to go with it). As he led them inside, Noct finally peeled himself away from Prompto and made his way to the kitchen. Probably to get some sort of hot drink or something. It really _had_ been cold.   
  
But there was something off about Noct. It wasn't unusual for Noct to be quiet, but this was... different. This wasn't just tired. This was... emotional?   
  
“Hey,” Prompto called out, watching his friend reach for a pair of mugs. Noct looked at him over his shoulder, and Prompto continued. “We good?” He didn't ask that question nearly as much any more. When they'd first become friends, he'd ask it weekly, if not daily, due to his own low self esteem and his ability to put his foot into his mouth at every opportunity.   
  
Now, however, they'd been friends for nearly five years, and of those five years, it was easier to count the days that they _weren't_ together than the ones where they _were_. It had taken a while, but Prompto had come to realise that he'd have to fuck up _big time_ for their friendship to crumble.  
  
“Yeah.” Noct's tone was again, tired, but not in a physical way. Prompto wasn't sure why his friend sounded so off, so he ran through the last half hour in his head.   
  
Noct had come out. Prompto had been fine with that. Noct had been surprised. Noct had hinted at wanting to kiss him. Prompto had-  
  
Ah. Prompto had seemed to reject the kiss in the most cheesy and horrible way. He hadn't meant to, but he could see it now, could understand why Noct would see it like that.   
  
“So...” Okay. _There_ the nerves were. Up on the roof, it had felt like a magical fantasy land where reality didn't quite fit. But back here? Here, he was suddenly remembering who he was, what his station was, and the fact that his best friend was the _prince of the entire kingdom_.   
  
Still. He'd set himself on a path, and even if this all went terribly wrong, he knew that he would at least have a chance of salvaging things.   
  
“D-do you really want to kiss me?” His voice stuttered to start with, but he pushed through with determination he didn't know he had.   
  
Noct froze for a moment, the electric kettle in his hand paused over the mug on the bench. Slowly, he put it back down and turned to Prompto, face contorted into a glare. “Yeah. I do, okay. So you can stop fucking mocking me now.”   
  
It was Prompto's turn to stare at his friend, but unlike him, he recovered quickly. It only took three steps to get to Noct, and another to push his way into the prince's personal space. He stood close, looking Noct right in the eye. “Then kiss me.” He all but demanded.   
  
There was a beat, where Prompto could practically _see_ Noct's mind whirling into action. Could see the way the prince was considering everything, possibly even trying to figure out Prompto's motivations. Prompto could see the moment that Noct decided that above all else, he knew he could trust Prompto, and that this wasn't likely to be some sort of game, or ploy.   
  
Prompto had kind of been expecting for Noct to launch himself forward, to throw himself into this with as much energy and enthusiasm that he did with his warping during training. Instead, he was hesitant, nervous and he slowly moved forward, stopping a fraction of an inch away from actually connecting their mouths.   
  
A breath. Two. Then Prompto took the initiative and closed the gap, hands moving to rest on Noct's hips as he pressed a kiss onto his best friend's lips. It was obvious that neither of them knew what they were doing, because Prompto was sure that there was more to kissing than simply putting their lips against each others. In the movies, didn't they do more? Didn't they _move_?   
  
Since Noct wasn't pulling away (he wasn't sure the other was even _breathing_ at this point), Prompto decided to see if he could figure it out. He shuffled slightly closer and Noct finally drew in a breath, his mouth opening ever so slightly, moving against Prompto's and that, _that_ felt right. So Prompto tried to replicate the movement, shifting his lips against Noct's.   
  
Noctis wasn't exactly stupid. In fact, he was quite a fast learner. So even with how shocked he seemed to be, it didn't take Prompto by surprise when the price caught on to what Prompto was doing and started experimenting himself, eventually tilting his head slightly to give a better angle.   
  
From there, hormones and instinct kicked in, and the boys quickly lost themselves in the alien feeling of kissing. It took a little while to get it right, but when they had...   
  
Prompto had never felt anything like it before. He couldn't get enough, couldn't get _close_ enough. Dimly, he was aware that at some point he'd pushed Noct's back against the refrigerator, but that didn't seem to bother him. In fact, the small sound that escaped Noct made it quite clear that he _liked_ it. So Prompto pressed himself harder against him.   
  
The arms around his neck pulled him closer, moving so that fingers could bury themselves in his hair and _oh yes_ Prompto _definitely_ liked that. But alas, all good things must eventually end, and all too soon Prompto found himself reluctantly pulling his face away, taking a deep gulp of air because apparently breathing was a thing he should be doing and his body was reminding him of that.   
  
He didn't pull away completely though. He still had Noct pressed against the fridge, still had his hands gripping firmly on to the royal's hips, their bodies still pushed flush together. He only pulled his head back, and only enough to look at his friend.   
  
Noct's face was flushed a deep red, his chest heaving as he too tried to make up for the last several minutes of reduced oxygen, but his eyes... His eyes were staring at Prompto as if he couldn't believe he was there. Prompto could relate, honestly, but the look the prince was giving him right then was one that made his heart leap, the butterflies in his stomach rally and his groin-   
  
Oh. Oops.   
  
With an embarrassed cough, Prompto pulled his hips back a little, realising a little belatedly that there was definitely _not_ a gun in his pocket, and that he'd probably been digging in to Noct more than a little.   
  
Noct didn't move. He was still staring at Prompto, seemingly frozen in place, even as his breathing slowed down.   
  
“Uh.” Prompto cleared his throat again, his voice sounding scratchy to his own ears. “Y-you good buddy?” He questioned with genuine concern.   
  
Slowly, Noct nodded, eyes still staring into Prompto's.   
  
“Okay... 'cause you kinda look like you're in shock, or something...” Prompto continued, his concern actually growing now. Sure, Noct could be quiet on occasion, but this... This was entirely new and Prompto was starting to worry that he'd broke him some how.   
  
“Y-yeah.” Finally, Noct moved, closed his mouth and swallowed, licking his lips. “I-”   
  
Prompto tried to pull away to give Noct space to think, but the arms around his neck tightened and kept him in place. Apparently Noct didn't want him to go anywhere just yet. Which was more than fine by Prompto.   
  
“I-” Noct seemed to be stuck on that word, apparently not sure what to say next. “That was...”   
  
“Yeah.” Prompto could understand how Noct couldn't find the words to describe it. He couldn't either, instead, he let a grin expand on his face. “Yeah.” He agreed again. “We... we good?”   
  
The last thing he wanted was for this to screw things up between them, and he found himself having to check. It took Noct a moment to respond, but when he did, it was by releasing the hold he had on Prompto. Slowly, delicately, but deliberately.   
  
“Yeah.” Noct finally answered, giving a soft nod. “But-”   
  
“But?” Prompto's heart began to race again, his anxiety deciding that it had been ignored long enough and returning with a vengeance. Was this when Noct told him it'd been a mistake? Kicked him out and told him to never come back? Was this when he found out that he'd overstepped, that Noct really had been kidding and that he'd totally miss-read the situation and fucked it all up?   
  
“Prom.” Noct's voice brought him back a little, not completely out of the budding anxiety attack, but at least far enough away that he could still listen. “We're _good_.” Noct reassured him, reaching out again to put a hand on his shoulder. “That was... _fuck_ that was _good_.” The hand moved from Prompto's shoulder to his neck in an oddly intimate gesture that helped Prompto relax a little.   
  
“Yeah.” He agreed, smile on his lips. “But...?” He questioned, knowing that it was better to hear the but than not. If he didn't, he'd just obsess about it until he did, and he would end up a mess.   
  
“But we gotta talk.” Noct muttered, apparently completely oblivious as to what that line usually meant.   
  
With his nerves as frayed as they were, Prompto couldn't help the nervous giggle. “I kiss you once and now you're breaking up with me?” He joked.   
  
“What!? No!” Noct's eyes widened and it became obvious that he really _didn't_ get it.   
  
“Dude. That's what that line usually means.” Prompto was on edge, jittery. All the bravado and confidence he'd seemingly had on the roof and just after had fled like a cactuar seeing danger. Now all that was left was nerves, anxiety, self doubt...   
  
“No. I- the opposite- But I-” And Noct didn't seem to be in any better shape. Even with all his lessons on how to get your words across, he was still struggling. (Prompto was sure that he would always have trouble expressing himself, but he hoped his was wrong). “We should -um- we should sit down.”   
  
Okay. Prompto didn't like that. Not at all. But Noct had said that they were good, so he had to trust his best friend. So he gave a small nod and slowly stepped away from where he was still all but pinning Noct to the fridge.   
  
The older boy took a moment to collect himself, clearing his throat and pulling his shirt back down (when had that ridden up?) before leading Prompto to the couch. They sat down, close together but with a noticeable few inches between them.   
  
“I don't-” Noct was trying to find words again, “This is-” He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes briefly, letting out a soft sigh. “I never let myself think of... this...” He gestured between them, “As anything more than and idle fantasy. I never thought it woul- what?”   
  
Prompto was grinning at him, snickering slightly. “You had _fantasies_? About _me_?”   
  
“Shut up.” Noct grumbled, but didn't deny it. Instead, he leaned back on the couch, closing the tiny distance between them to rest their shoulders together. Suddenly, Prompto felt a lot more relaxed. “But I mean...” Noct continued, “This was completely unexpected.” He muttered, “I don't know what to do...”   
  
“Well... from what I heard, you need to make sure you have enough lube.” Prompto's tone made it obvious that he was joking, but that didn't stop the sharp elbow to the ribs. For some reason, that just made Prompto giggle again. “Okay, okay. But for reals. What do you usually do when you don't know what to do?” He hoped that made sense.   
  
“Talk to you. Or Iggy. Sometimes my dad.” Noct shrugged.   
  
“So then talk.” Prompto turned in his seat to face Noct. “I'm still me. You can even pretend you're talking about someone else if you want. Promise not to get jealous. And then maybe we can get back to the making out thing? Because that was nice.”   
  
“I _can't_ Prompto.” Noct's shoulder's drooped and he leaned forward, crossing his arms over his stomach. “My worries, my _reality_ doesn't go away just because you kissed me. I'm still the prince. I still need to produce an heir...” His voice was wavering in a way that Prompto recognised intimately. Anxiety was creeping up on him, and Prompto knew he had to do something to help before _Noct_ had an attack.   
  
“Dude. You're _twenty_.” Prompto pointed out, a hand gently touching Noct's shoulder. “I don't think anybody expects you to think long term right now. Babies, heirs, that shit can all come later, and I really _was_ being serious when I suggested surrogates.” Even if it wasn't with Prompto. Even if they didn't get together, or if they did and it didn't last, Prompto wanted Noct to be happy. To be able to be himself.   
  
“I'm supposed to marry Luna.” Noct muttered, voice quiet enough that it was almost inaudible.   
  
“What?” Prompto frowned, running the words through his head a few times to make sure he'd heard them right. Lady Lunafreya was Noct's childhood friend, right? She was a princess, so that made sense, but wasn't she in imperial territory?   
  
“There's a treaty.” Noct muttered, still looking at the ground instead of Prompto. “One of the terms was that Luna and I would get married.”   
  
Prompto looked at Noct for a moment, trying to get his head around that. “You... don't sound buzzed about that idea.” He had no idea what to say, this was completely unexpected information and things had changed dramatically more than once over the last hour, enough to make his head spin.   
  
“I'm... not.” Noct admitted, and Prompto slid his hand across his shoulder blades to pull him into a sideways hug, letting him know that Prompto was listening. “Luna is... She's my friend. I've known her since I was a kid but... But I don't really _know_ her, you know.” He finally lifted his head, turning it to look at Prompto.   
  
His expression was lost, somewhat bewildered and sad enough that Prompto felt his heart break. “Hey.” He whispered quietly, “Is there anything... I can do?”   
  
Noct was silent for a moment, considering things. He shook his head and sat back, leaning into Prompto's embrace. “I don't know.” He admitted. “I just... I don't want things to be weird.”   
  
“Nah.” Prompto shook his head. Yes. Okay. Prompto was most definitely on his own way to a proper freak out, but he had enough experience pushing them away to know that he could hold out until Noct was alright. “Okay. Maybe things will be weird for a little while.” He admitted, tightening his grip on his friend when Noct went to pull away. “ _But_ , that's all it'll be. A little while.” He shrugged, trying to sound casual and reassuring. “It's gonna take a lot more than a little weird to get rid of me.”   
  
They sat like that for a while, each silently freaking out in their own way but taking comfort in the presence of the other. Eventually, Noct moved, stretching slightly. “Hey... um..” He gently pulled out of Prompto's arms, turning to look at him. “I... need to sort something out...” He told him, “I dunno how long I'll be gone for.”   
  
Prompto nodded, shuffling to climb off the couch. “Sure buddy. I can catch you later.”   
  
“No!” Noct spoke quickly and Prompto started slightly, looking at his friend. The prince took a breath and let it out slowly. “I... Can you wait here?” He asked, looking away briefly. He didn't explain further, and Prompto didn't ask.   
  
“Sure, buddy. I'll be here when you get back.” He offered Noct what he hoped was a reassuring smile. If Noct wanted to find him here after he did his thing, then he'd find Prompto here. It was as simple as that. Though Prompto knew that he would need to figure out something to keep himself occupied while Noct was gone – he knew that he was definitely due for a massive freak out the minute he found himself alone.   
  
“Thanks.” Noct hesitated for just a moment before slipping off the couch and wordlessly leaving.   
  
It took him _six_ hours to come back. Prompto had well and truly freaked out in that time, and ended up having a shower to calm down and realised that he didn't have any clean clothing. Instead of slipping back into dirty clothing, he decided to borrow some of Noct's.   
  
Even if things were a little weird between them, they were still best friends. He knew that Noct wouldn't begrudge him, and it wasn't like it was something that he hadn't done before. As long as he didn't go out wearing only black, it was fine, right? Right?   
  
Prompto made himself a cup of tea to stave off the anxiety attack. At least for a little while.   
  
He was pouring the boiling water into his mug when Noct returned.   
  
The prince was quiet as he stepped into the apartment, and Prompto realized that it was probably due to the late hour. It was possible that he was expecting Prompto to be asleep.   
  
“Hey dude.” He greeted, putting the kettle down and leaving his tea to brew. “Get everything done?”  
  
Noct nodded, silently moving into the kitchen. He looked at Prompto for a moment before taking a breath. “I talked to my dad.” He told him. “I uh...” He swallowed and gestured to the lounge.   
  
Taking the hint, Prompto moved to sit back on the couch, wondering what Noct was talking about. His brain tried to give him hope, that it was something about them, but he pushed that thought down. The last thing he needed was to get his hopes up only for them to be dashed.   
  
Noct was a prince. He would have to marry a princess and make little baby princes and princesses. There was no room in all of that for Prompto. He knew that now. So he had to push all those little happy thoughts of Noct confessing away.   
  
But when Noct's face split into a wide grin, that effort was in vain. His heart fluttered, then pounded in his chest as he waited for Noct to speak with baited breath.   
  
“I don't have to marry Luna.” Noct was practically vibrating with joy. “Or any other woman. Ever.”   
  
Prompto felt his eyes widen, and it was his turn to stare at his friend. “For real?” He questioned, hardily able to believe what his friend was saying, what he was _implying_.   
  
Noct was nodding, looking very much like a happy puppy. The grin on his face faltered for a moment before he spoke again. “But uh... There's a catch.” He added. “I... can't be out publicly until I... Until I get engaged.”   
  
“Okay....” Prompto wasn't entirely sure why that would be, but he assumed that it made sense to the royals. It kinda sucked, in Prompto's opinion, that Noct couldn't date openly, but at least he _could_ date. He could date whoever he wanted to and didn't have to worry about it being a guy.  
  
“So.. do you want to?” Noct asked, face beet red.   
  
Prompto felt his own face heat up and his eyes bulge out of his head. “What? Get married!?” He couldn't help the squeak in his voice. In fact, it was so high with surprise and shock that he sounded like he had before puberty.   
  
“What! I mean-maybe-one day-But-” Noct was stuttering quickly, fast enough to almost trip over his words. He seemed to realise it and paused long enough to take a deep breath. “Look, I'm not proposing marriage.” He told Prompto, turning on the couch to face him. “At least, not yet.”   
  
“N-not yet?” Oh gods, oh gods, was this really happening? Prompto was almost shaking, except his muscles were frozen. He wasn't breathing, as he stared at Noct, mouth gaping.   
  
“No.” Noct seemed almost as nervous as Prompto, but he did manage a shaky smile. “But maybe... a date?”   
  
A date? “A date? As in.. and actual _date_?” Noct nodded, and Prompto managed a breath, still staring at Noct. “As in, you want to date me? _Me_?”  
  
“Why are you so surprised?” Noct asked, frowning slightly. “I already told you I wanted to kiss you...”   
  
“Yeah, but that's a kiss. That's like... physical and stuff. But wanting to date me...?” Prompto swallowed and took a breath, his mouth suddenly dry.  
  
Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Noct's frown deepened and he leaned back, putting a few inches between them. “You really believe I'm like that?” He asked quietly, “That I'm only interested in the physical?”   
  
“What? No!” Prompto reached out, hand grasping Noct's shoulder. He looked him in the eyes, making sure Noct knew that Prompto was being serious. “It's-” He sighed, “It's more...I'm just surprised you want to date me... That _anyone_ would want to date me.” He squeezed Noct's shoulder when the man tried to interrupt, shaking his head. “No, no. Just hear me out. I don't think I'll _ever_ feel like I'm good enough for you, but if you think I am...” He moved his hand from Noct's shoulder to his cheek in an intimate move. “Dude... you're not the only one who's had fantasies.”   
  
They both let out a shaky laugh and Noct moved closer, back to where he had been before. His knee was pressed against Prompto's thigh and the blond turned to face him better. “So if you want to date me... I'm – I'm all in dude.” Prompto finished, shaking with nerves.   
  
Instead of answering with words, Noct leaned forward, only slightly hesitantly and kissed him. It was slow, soft, loving. Noct kissed him in such a way that Prompto had no doubts that the prince felt the same as he did. Like he was the most precious person in the world.   
  
After a moment, Noct pulled back, resting his forehead against Prompto's. “We.. can't be public.” He said quietly, voice barely a whisper.   
  
“I know.” Noct had mentioned that before. Prompto knew that it could cause some problems later on, but that was something they could deal with. Together.   
  
“You're okay with that?” Again, Noct's voice was a whisper, almost as if he was afraid of the answer.  
  
“Yes.” Prompto said, almost instantly. “For you, yes.” He moved his hand, gently stroking Noct' cheek. “Holy shit... is this real?” He questioned, breathlessly.   
  
“Yeah.” Noct breathed out happily, a smile spreading on his lips. He leaned into Prompto's touch. “Prompto this is.. This is real.”   
  
Prompto leaned forward this time, gently kissing Noct, still hardily believing his luck. When they pulled back, Noct grinned at Prompto. “So, Prom... Tell me something you've never told anybody else.” He teased.  
  
Even though he knew that Noct was teasing him, Prompto decided to answer honestly, a shy smile on his own face. “I'm dating the prince of Lucis.” They laughed together, leaning close in their first embrace as a couple.

 


End file.
